Core Locations
Specific Core Locations with entries on prominent locations, often with historical importance. Locations from Codex by Planet Alderaan There are a total of 6 Location Codex entries for Alderaan as an Empire player. *Kaamos Territory *King's Pass *The Elysium *The Glarus Valley *The Juran Mountains * Balmorra There are a total of 8 Location Codex entries for Balmorra as an Empire player. *Balmorran Arms Factory *Bugtown *Ghost Town *Hazard Vault 305 (Sith Inquisitor) *Okara Droid Factory *Outpost Traken-4 *Outpost Victory *Sobrik *Troida Military Workshop Belsavis There are a total of 4 Location Codex entries for Belsavis as an Empire player. *High Security Section *Maximum Security Section *Minimum Security Section *The Tomb Corellia There are a total of 10 Location Codex entries for Corellia as an Empire player. *Coronet *Incorporation Islands *Tears of Taris * * * * * * * Coruscant There are a total of 4 Location Codex entries for Coruscant as a Republic player. *Jedi Temple Ruins *Old Galactic Market *Senate Building *The Works Dromund Kaas There are a total of 10 Location Codex entries for Dromund Kaas as an Empire player. *Imperial Intelligence *Kaas City *Lord Grathan's Estate *Revanite Compound *Imperial Citadel *The Dark Temple *The Mandalorian Enclave *The Sith Sanctum *The Unfinished Colossus *The Wilds Hoth There are a total of 11 Location Codex entries for Hoth as an Empire player. *Chilling Death Spire *Glacial Fissure *Highmount Ridge *Icefall Plains *Star of Coruscant *Starship Graveyard *Tromper Crags Geothermal Plant * * * * Hutta There are a total of 6 Location Codex entries for Hutta as an Empire player. *Fa'athra's Palace *Hutta Swamps *Jiguuna *Nem'ro's Palace *Rust Yards *The Old Muckworks Ilum Korriban There are a total of 7 Location Codex entries for Korriban as an Empire player. *Sith Academy *The Wilds *Tomb of Ajunta Pall *Tomb of Marka Ragnos *Tomb of Naga Sadow *Tomb of Tulak Hord *Valley of the Dark Lords Nar Shaddaa There are a total of 7 Location Codex entries for Nar Shaddaa as an Empire or Republic player. *Corellian Sector *Duros Sector *Network Access *Nikto Sector *Red Light Sector *Star Cluster Casino *The Promenade *Upper Industrial Sector Ord Mantell There are a total of 7 Location Codex entries for Ord Mantell as a Republic player. *Drelliad Village *Fort Garnik *Mannett Point *Oradam Village *Savrip Island *Separatist Stronghold *Talloran Village Quesh There are a total of 5 Location Codex entries for Quesh as an Empire player. *Adrenal Synthesis Factory *Imperial Garrison *Quesh Venon Refinery *Three Families Palace *Yuna Bore Venom Mine Taris There are a total of 7 Location Codex entries for Taris as either an Empire or Republic player. *Brejik's Run *Brell Sediment *Dynamet General *Endar Spire *Reclamation Base *Republic Resettlement Zone (Empire) *Sinking City *Transport Station Five (Empire) *Tularan Marsh Tatooine There are a total of 4 Location Codex entries for Tatooine as an Empire player. *Anchorhead (Republic) *Jundland *Mos Ila *The Dune Sea *The Wound Tython There are a total of 6 Location Codex entries for Tython as a Republic player. *Jedi Temple *Ruins of Kaleth *The Chamber of Speech *Tythonian Ruins * * Voss There are a total of 10 Location Codex entries for Voss as an Empire player. *Alien Enclave *Gorma-Koss *Gormegan-1 *Shrine of Healing *The Dark Heart *The Gormak Cannon *The Ruined City *The Step of Harmony *Voss-Ka Manaan *Selkath Makeb *Rise of the Hutt Cartel CZ - 198 Oricon *Dread Palace *Dread Fortress *Dread Masters *Darth Vitus's compound Additional Locations in the Codex Starships *Black Talon *Brentaal Star *Esseles Flashpoints *Esseles *Hammer Station *Athiss Operations *The Eternety Vault Category:Important Locations